The World of Heroes: Prologue
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A tale of how the World of Heroes came to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, RWBY, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Madoka Magica, Kill La Kill, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Blood Blockade Battlefront, Little Witch Academia, Black Rock Shooter, Hunter x Hunter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. They all belong to their respective owners such as Shonen Jump, Studio TRIGGER, Studio Gokumi, Naoko Takeuchi, Yasuhiro Nightow, Monty Oum, Akiyuki Shinbo, Hiromu Arakawa, Atsushi Ohkubo, Hirohiko Araki, Ryohei Fuke, Gen Urobuchi, Akira Toriyama, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima and Yoh Yoshinari.**

**The World of Heroes: Prologue **

For many eons, the universe was ever expanding and we have grown accustomed to our universe while still trying to unravel all of its mysteries. But the biggest mystery of them all is the 'Big Bang,' the explosion that created our universe and millions of galaxies. For years, scientists have stated that the Big Bang was the origin of our universe when matter rapidly expanded from a high density and high temperature state created by a singularity.

But of course, there were other Big Bangs outside of our universe. And if there were other Big Bangs, then there are other universes as well.

And our universe is but one among this multiverse.

There have been other universes where humanity has gained magical powers, universes where humans have developed an unnatural genetic modification, and even universes where had learned to tap into powers that only a God would gift upon mortals with his own will.

I believe we are all acquainted with these universes, yes? I believe we all know what they are.

We could only imagine, looking through these universes through comics, manga, or other types of media and ask: "what would life be like if this was real?"

The answer came at a moment we never could have expected.

An event of unknown origin caused the walls of our universe to suddenly collapse without warning. As they did, these other universes merged with our world as well.

Then came utter chaos.

Without rhyme or reason, humanity was plunged into a giant amalgamation of what is now a world merged with other worlds unlike anything that has ever been seen before. People with bizarre abilities appeared among the populous and creatures that had once existed in fiction became real. Chaos was thrown everywhere across the planet. Continents emerged in areas once filled with ocean. Monsters unlike anything appeared and attacked indiscriminately with the only reason being out of aggression.

But worst of all...

Mankind was at its throat once again after so many years of peace.

The Grimm, who once lived in Remnant, found themselves scattered like leaves in a world that they themselves find completely lost with the only familiarity in their strange new world is the negative emotions of mankind as it fell to chaos and all of mankind's creations.

The Ghouls, humans with an appetite for human flesh, driven by hunger, feasted upon other humans as the chaos spread far and wide.

People with genetic mutations called Quirks found themselves in a world where the population was as ordinary as ever before Quirks first emerged. Villains took advantage of the chaos that enveloped the world.

Demons began emerging in our world and took advantage of the chaos all around them while the world was spinning in a maddening horror that was infinite.

No one knew just how maddening the chaos was. Everything that we know was thrown into chaos. Hope was slowly being drained away.

But then a shining ray of light came down upon our world.

Yes, heroes from these other universes came to bring back order in a world thrown into chaos.

All Might, the Symbol of Peace, whose smile brings hope even in the darkest pits of despair. Shiny Chariot, a woman with great magical prowess. Son Goku, a very strong martial artist. The Shinigami wielding his Deathscythe to cut down all evil from this world, slashing away at the forces of chaos. The Hunter Association lead by Isaac Netero, an experts hunter with skills and abilities greater than any other. Jotaro Kujo, a man with the power of a Stand called Star Platinum that can freeze time and bring great amounts of power forth. Klaus von Reinherz, a man who commands his own blood to vanquish evil. Ozpin, one of the greatest Huntsmen to ever live.

These people brought order and stability when there was only chaos. They brought an end to the long night and brought daylight upon humanity.

However, that didn't mean that the nightmare would end.

These heroes were aware that the dangers from their universes were now at large in our world which has now become their world. The Earth was no longer the same. To prevent chaos from happening again, the World Hero Academy or WHA was formed with the purpose of bringing peace across the world and even beyond.

A year has passed and now... it is about to begin. The World of Heroes now sits on the horizon.

A/N: Ok, it's official, this is the first **official **crossover fanfiction that I am now starting. You can all thank the All Worlds Alliance series by someonestupED and XP4Universe for my inspiration. Now I am drawing upon all memories with the aforementioned shows and manga that I have and I am researching all of them so I don't make any crazy mistakes that come back to bite me later on, so of course, along with other works that I am doing, my work schedule is going to be all over the place since I am also going to start my next year of college in January 7 of 2020. So yeah, expect me to leave some of my works unfinished. Thankfully, I should have all the resources and the time that might help me lighten the load on my back on this one.

As a side note, I am also playing _Death Stranding_. I've already made it to Port Knot City, so if I have find any of your stuff lying around, I thank you guys for laying down a few things that make my life easier as I am surfing through BTs and MULEs. You guys are great. Keep it up and I'll help you. In fact, I left a few things down that might help you, so keep an eye out for items with **KingJustin** as the owner of said items.

Goodbye!


End file.
